In general, various electric and electronic components are used in a vehicle, and various electric devices are used even in an excavator that is a heavy machine.
Connectors are used to connect the various electric units and the electronic components with each other, and clips which are mounted on a vehicle body or peripheral components to fix the connectors that are used in several places of the vehicle.
In the case of a general clip in the prior art, due to the structural characteristics of the clip, it is difficult to apply a moving latch directly to the clip, and when a connector is fastened to or released from the clip, the connector may be easily damaged to cause inconvenience and a loss in replacing the connector.
Further, the clip in the related art is so configured that only one connector can be fixed to one clip, and thus in the case of fixing two or more connectors to the same position, various shapes of clip fastening structures are required.
In addition, since the clip is fixed to a counterpart component with a bolt, a material having high strength, such as metal, is used, and the manufacturing cost of the clip is increased in comparison to a case where a non-ferrous metal is used.